Parting is such sweet sorrow
by Kixen
Summary: Made in response to a challenge from Pii. Set after the events of PP. Danny got more then his powers back on that day he also got an illness that turned him into a full ghost. how will everyone react to his? and how will this affect him and Sam? Rated T
1. One half become whole again

I don't own Danny phantom or any of the characters. If I did I would be rich. Enjoy Parting is such sweet sorrow.

It has been ten months since Danny had saved the world from the anti ghost asteroid and became a world around hero. It had been also ten months since Danny and Sam started dating. Like every relationship they had their ups and downs and where many verbal fights as well as arguments. But at the same time they had just about as many make ups. However what Danny was about to tell Sam next would push her over the edge.

"Danny what is it that you have to tell me? Please don't tell me that you were cheating on me?" Sam assumed the worst.

"No Sam I have been faithful to you since day one! What I have to tell you is that I am dying or becoming a full ghost." Danny said causing Sam to go to tears.

"Danny how is this possible? How can you be dying? I finally get a decent boyfriend and now he is dying!" Sam said with hears in her eyes.

"Sam when Skulker and all those ghosts shot me with they ghost beams, I got my powers back, but there was a side effect to it as well. The ectoplasm that bonded to my DNA began to attack my Human red blood cells converting them into Ectoplasm. I noticed the change happening when my powers were getting stronger. So I went to Clockwork nine and the half months ago and he told me what was up." Danny said watching Sam's expression changed from sad to angry.

Sam out of anger attempted to slap Danny for him to go intangible on her.

"Stay solid so I can slap you! I can't believe that you knew this for 38 weeks and you didn't tell me! Don't tell me you didn't want to worry me!" Sam said with anger in her voice.

"I can understand you are upset Sam, but I didn't tell anyone about this no one knows about this. You are the first to find out about this." Danny said for Sam to swing once again at Danny.

"Danny you should have told me this when you first found out! I mean we could have used the time to find a cure for you! Also what about your parents and sister? Don't you think they are going to be upset to find out that you were becoming a full ghost and didn't say anything about it?" Sam said with anger in her voice.

"I am sorry Sam, I know I should have said something, but the last thing I wanted was to worry you or my family." Danny answered honestly only for Sam to attempt to slap Danny again.

"That is no excuse Danny! Of all the irresponsible things you could have done this has to the most! Danny I can't take this anymore it is over!" Sam said with tears in her eyes.

"Sam I was about to do the same thing but for different reasons. I mean even though I will be a ghost teen I would have had to leave you in three years. Even though you left me I want to know if we could be friends still." Danny said.

"Danny you will always be my best friend. But you need to do the right thing and tell your family about this." Sam said after losing her anger.

Fenton works thirty minutes later

"What my baby boy is dying? How is this possible? It is because of your ghost half right? Take a trip through the Fenton ghost catcher! I am not going to lose my baby boy!" Maddie said with tears in her eyes.

"Mom it is too late for that. I am already 90% ghost. If I did that my human half would die instantly. I have about five hours left the most before I become a full ghost." Danny said with her mother crying.

"Danny how could you keep a secret like this from us? I can understand you first secret since you were trying to protect us, but this is something you don't keep from us!" Maddie said upset.

"Danny mom is right! You don't keep this kind of secret from us! We could have done something to stop this to cure you or at least make so you would have had more time! Now I am losing my little brother and my best friend." Jazz said with tears in her eyes.

"That is where you are wrong Jazz." Said a voice that Danny was all too familiar with.

"Clockwork why are you here? I thought you were supposed to me watching over time." Danny said to the ghost of time.

"Danny I may be indifferent most of the time, but you are my apprentice and I do owe your Family an apology. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, Jazz I was the one who told Danny not to mention anything to you or anyone else. If he had then you would done something that would have destroyed time itself." Clockwork said.

What are you talking about? If we known this we would have…" Before Maddie could finish Danny stopped her.

"Mom Clockwork knows what you are going to say and if you would have done that then my evil older self would have come back." Danny said getting a shiver out of Jazz.

"So what we could have captured him and we would have our fully human son back!" Maddie said only to get a negative response from Clockwork.

"No Danny would have died either way. When Danny got his powers back he was infused with ectoplasm. However unlike the first time the blasts were filled with the hatred from the ghosts zapping him, and that hatred caused a mutation within Danny. Also in a sad twist it bonded itself to him in a way where if it was removed from Danny human Danny would die." Clockwork said.

"I see so this way when Danny becomes a full ghost he will still have his humanity." Jazz said.

"Clockwork will Danny get his own realm in the ghost zone? I want to know this so I can visit my little brother." Jazz said to the old ghost.

"Danny will have a realm within the ghost zone. There will be a link to by workshop in there, but for visiting him I have some bad news. Only one human can step into his realm. Danny you will have to choose who you want to come and visit you?" Danny said looking at his family.

"I can't and won't choose. It wouldn't be right for me to choose between my family and friends." Danny said honestly.

"Jazz since you knew the truth about Danny for the longest in this family, you should be the one who visits your brother." Maddie said.

"Well Danny your time is almost up. Is there anyone else you want to say good bye before you go move into the ghost zone?" Clockwork asked already knowing the answer.

"My best friends and my biggest fan." Danny said only for Sam and Tucker to come running into the house.

"Dude how could you keep this secret from us? I am your best friend and Sam is your girlfriend!" Tucker said upset.

"Clockwork told me to keep this secret from everyone until today. I then told Sam about thirty minutes ago. Like I told you before Sam I didn't want everyone worrying about me but that was the other reason I didn't tell you." Danny said.

"I can't believe I am losing my best friend. I mean it isn't far." Tucker said with tears coming out of his eyes.

"My time is running out. I need to speak with one last person before I go. See you later I hope." Danny said only for clockwork to teleport him to his biggest fans house.

When Danny got there he saw her getting ready for a party. Danny knowing he didn't have much time decided to get her attention.

"Hey Paulina, I have to tell you something before I leave." Danny said getting the Latina's girls attention.

"What is it Danny, that you and Sam are getting married and you want me to give up on you for good?" Paulina said in a bitter tone.

"No actually Sam and me broke up. But that isn't the reason why I am here. Since you are my biggest fan that I know of, I came to give you the news that I am dying. Let me rephrase that. I am becoming a full ghost." Danny said shocking the Latina girl.

"You are becoming a full ghost but how? Did some of that rock from space get caught in your body poisoning you?" Paulina asked trying not to cry.

"No Paulina it isn't that. My ghost half is poisoning my human half. In other words it is turning my human red blood cells into ghostly ectoplasm."

Before Danny could explain anymore clockwork told him silently his time was up.

"Good bye Paulina maybe some day I will see you and everyone else on the other side."

Danny said before he began fading away. When Danny reappeared he was within the ghost zone with just about all his enemies present.

"Oh this is just great. I become a full ghost and now I have to fight all my enemies as well." Danny said sourly.

"Chill out dipstick. We aren't here to fight you. Unlike before where you were one of them, you are now one of us a full ghost. So instead of trying to waste you we are here to welcome you here." Ember said with a smile on her face.

"But remember what I said child, I will never stop hunting you! You are a valuable prize since you save your world and ours twice!" Skulker said with a grin.

"Now that this is done, which one of you wants to show the child… Oh forget it I will do it myself." Clockwork said as he showed Danny to his new realm.

"Oh yeah child I know we had our differences, but because of you I found my purpose so as a thank you, here is a computer with everyone of your friends E-mail address on them." Technus said sincerely.

"Thanks now I can keep in contact with my friends." Danny said as Technus flew away back to his realm.

When Danny got to his realm he looked around and saw that it was empty. Danny frowned until out of nowhere Dani tried to scare him.

"Dani what are you doing in my realm?" Danny asked the little half ghost clone.

"Like you Danny she is my other apprentice. She also can come in and out of your realm as she pleases. The rule that you have to deal with makes it so only one human can come into your realm, however a full ghost, or a half ghost like Dani doesn't apply to that rule." Clockwork explained.

"Danny why are you living in the ghost zone now? Don't tell me that you were killed. If this is the case I will make sure that they pay for what they did to my cousin!" Dani said with fury.

"No one killed me. It was either this or become an evil ghost villain that could destroy all of humanity." Danny answered honestly.

"Danny there is one more piece of news you I have to give to you that you won't like. You are going to have to get married." Clockwork said.

"What that heck? In your own words when you tried to explain to me about yourself when you said how time was for you. I am fourteen!" Danny said still in shock.

"There is no rush Danny, you just have to find someone before you turn eighteen, and trust me you will find someone." Clockwork said as he disappeared.

The end?

Well I hope you enjoyed this short work of mine. I made this in response to Pii Challenge however to Pii herself I don't think the rules of you challenge would torture Danny enough so I added a few more things to it. Also while is a response to a challenge, it is not the end of this story. R and R people


	2. The search begins

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their owners. Enjoy part two of parting is such sweet sorrow.

Danny's realm two months later

married? what the hell? Even though I am dead, I shouldn't have to worry about that!" Danny said annoyed.

"Don't worry cousin if worst comes to worst I will marry you whatever that means." Dani said.

"While that is sweet, cousins can't get married. But to explain what the meaning of that I will ask you this. Do you know about being boyfriend and girlfriend?" Danny asked.

"Yeah that is when you are with someone of the opposite sex and you do sweet stuff for that person." Dani responded.

"Well take it up a step further. We would be bound to each other for all eternity and there would be no way out of it." Danny said.

"If it means saving you then I will do it willingly." Dani said sincerely.

"Dani I know I mean a lot of you, but I have to ask you do you love me?" Danny asked.

"Of course I love you Danny I love you with all my heart." Dani responded.

"Do you love me as a cousin or as a man?" Danny asked.

"What is the difference between the two?" Dani asked.

"Loving someone as a man or woman, mean you would..." Danny went on to explain the whole meaning of that kind of love, and within moments Dani began to blush bright red.

"I love you cousin, but I don't love you like that. At least not now. But I would still do it if you don't find someone within that time." Dani said sincerely.

"Thank you cousin you are sweet as much as mischievous." Danny said.

"Where are you going Danny?" Dani asked.

"I am going to give this new computer Technus gave me a workout." Danny said as he logged onto his new computer.

As soon as Danny logged on he found a chat room with Tucker, Sam, and Paulina in it.

(AN: Fullghost=Danny, Phantom's wife=Paulina, Queen-of-the-Dark=Sam Techno nerd= Tucker)

Fullghost has enter the chat room

_Fullghost: Hey Tucker, Sam, and whoever else is in here._

_Queen-of-the-Dark: Danny is that you?_

_Fullghost: Yeah it is me, I might be dead, but I can still speak with the living online._

_Techno-nerd: That is so cool so how is it on the other side?_

_Fullghost: It is ok, I have my own realm and my cousin is here with me._

_Phantom's wife: That is so cool Danny can I come over and stay with you?_

_Queen-of-the-Dark: Who invited her into this chat room?_

_Fullghost: I am only allowed one human in my realm and I have to chose wisely._

_Phantom's wife: Why not let that human be me?_

_Techno-nerd: That is harsh but on another note do you still have to fight with everyone?_

_Fullghost: No I don't they called a truce with me. But that isn't the problem I having. Clockwork told me I had to get married before I am eighteen._

_Phantom's wife: I will marry you Danny it has been my dream since you saved me from that ghost in the park._

_Queen-of-the-Dark: You aren't seriously humoring her are you Danny?_

_Fullghost: Sorry Paulina, but it will never work between us unless I was still alive. You will grow up but I will never grow._

_Phantom's wife: I don't care you are my first love, and I will do whatever it takes to make my screen name a reality!_

_Techno-nerd: Damn girl you got it bad for Danny, too bad you didn't feel that way about his human half. If that had happened I don't think Sam would have ever gotten with Danny._

_Phantom's wife: You got that right. But on another note Danny what happens if you don't get married?_

_Fullghost: I fade from existence for good._

_Phantom's wife: I won't let that happen even if it means taking my life to be with you!_

_Queen-of-the-Dark: Danny if you have to be with someone be with me! I was there for you ever since the beginning and unlike Paulina I liked both your half's when you were alive!_

_Fullghost: You dumped me for lying to you about dying, and now you want to get back with me?_

_Queen-of-the-Dark: While I was Mad at you, I don't want to lose my best friend. Plus my feelings for you are still strong. _

Jazzy pants has entered the chat room (AN: Jazzy Pants is Jazz)

Jazz reading everything that was spoken gasped out of shock.

_Jazzy pants: Danny you have to get married? wow I can't believe it._

_Fullghost: Hey Jazz... sorry but I have to go I have someone knocking on my door. I will chat with you all same time tomorrow?_

_Queen-of-the-dark: It is a date_

_Techno-nerd: Ditto_

_Phantom's wife: For you anything._

_Jazzy Pants: speak with you tomorrow._

Fullghost has exited the chat room.

Danny then went to his door and saw Kitty on the other side of his door.

"Kitty what are you doing here? Last I remembered you hated all men and dumped Johnny." Danny said.

"I did do that, but that isn't why I am here. I wanted a male friend and I figured what better way to get a one then go to the guy who helped me and Johnny over a hump when we were dating?" Kitty said.

"Hey cousin who is... You! Why are you coming to my cousin's realm!" Dani asked in a hostile tone.

"Oh great it is the twerp from before! Danny do you know this girl?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah I helped her get away from Vlad two times in the past. Even though we aren't blood related she is my little cousin." Danny answered.

"Danny you know her?" Dani asked.

"Yeah I don't say this to many people but she was my first girlfriend before I went out with Sam." Danny said.

"You dated her? If you were to date once of your enemies you could have chosen better. The only person below her would be the lunch lady. You could have chosen Ember, Penelope, or even Desiree." Dani said causing Kitty to fume.

"Kitty, Dani I know you two don't like each other, but if both of you are going to stay here, you are going to have to get along. Otherwise I will kick both of you out!" Danny said.

Stage out

So ends part two of Parting is such sweet sorrow. I was going to let this one rot in the abyss of forgotten fanfics, but then I got a review from someone asking for the next chapter so here it is. Who will Danny get married to? Find out in a later chapter of Parting is such sweet sorrow. R and R people.


	3. Detroned and a Date

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owner. Enjoy part 3 of parting is such sweet sorrow.

Middle age realm

'I may be stuck here in this ghastly prison, but I am still the one who is in charge here, and even though I am imprisoned I have as way out of this.' Prince Aragon thought to himself as he was reading one of the books in his cell.

The detroned prince read book after book absorbing the knowledge within them until he read the last book. Upon reading the information within it a sinister smile creeped onto his face.

'This is it! The ticket to my freedom, and getting my kingdom back. If I didn't hate you so much I would thank you for giving me these books dear sister.' Aragon thought to himself as he called out hoping someone would hear him.

"Guards let me out of this jail cell this instant! I have something that makes my sister's rule illegal!" Aragon shouted getting the attention of the council he had made just before being imprisoned.

"Will you shut up Aragon? Your sister is in charge, and you are still serving a 20,000 thousand year sentence!" The head council member said.

"Well my sister's rule can't be legal since she isn't a male or married. It says so right here in this book that you gave me from her!" Aragon said smiling.

The council members looked over the info in the book and frowned with the exception of one.

"I also read that in the event that this happens I get the throne back until she finds herself a suitable husband. If she can't find one within 4 years the kingdom will be mine until existence parts me!" Aragon said smiling.

Dora's Chamber

Dora was in her bed chamber sleeping a peaceful sleep only to be awakened rudely. Upon opening her eyes Dora wasn't a happy camper.

"Who dares to disturb my peaceful slumber!" Dora said in a very annoyed tone.

"I do dear sister, and by the laws of the land, I am cutting your rule right now!" Aragon said with now with his dragon amulet around his neck.

"You are serving a 20,000 year sentence even with me out of rule you still have to serve that sentence!" Dora said with her hands on her hips.

"In order for you to have any power dear sister, you have to be married otherwise everything you have done and made law get undone. Meaning that I am now once again the leader of this realm, and the first thing I am doing is throwing you into a cold prison cell Sister!" Aragon said as he changed into a black fire breathing dragon.

'I need to get away from here before it is too late.' Dora thought as she jumped out the window and changed into a blue dragon.

"Don't just stand there, go after her! Bring her to me and make haste!" Aragon said as his guards went after Dora.

'Now I can return this realm back to the dark ages meaning that the ladies of this realm won't have anymore power as they had too much as it is!' Aragon thought to himself.

Somewhere in the ghost zone

'I never noticed it before, but the ghost zone is actually a nice place to exist in. But I wish I didn't have to get married before I turned eighteen.' Danny thought to himself as he thought of the list of people he could marry.

'I could marry Paulina since she is willing to marry me, but even if I did want to marry her, the laws of the human and the ghost zone prevent that. So that takes out Sam as well. So that leave the females I know in the ghost zone but most of them hate me with the exceptions of Pandora, and Kitty. I think I will go to Pandora's realm first and see if I can at least get a date with the Greek goddess.' Danny thought to himself as he flew towards her realm at full speed.

On his way to Pandora's realm however, he ran into one of his former enemies Ember McLain.

"Well if it isn't the dipstick. Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Ember asked.

"Just going to Pandora's realm that is all." Danny answered.

"I have to let you know this if you don't already know, but my best friend is into you. Why I don't know but she is." Ember said causing Danny to frown.

"Which friend? I know you have more then one female friend." Danny said dryly.

"That would be Kitty. Ever since she dumped Johnny once again she has been going on and on about how she wished she never chose Johnny over you back when you were only half ghost." Ember said dryly.

"I already knew that Ember. But honestly, I think she still has feelings for him, and is going to use me to try and make Johnny jealous again."

"I doubt that since Johnny is now dating a human girl. What he sees in them I will never know." Ember said in a very dry tone.

"I have to ask even thought it is none of my business, but how are things with you and Skulker?" Danny asked getting a glare from Ember.

"Worst boyfriend I ever had! I would sooner have dated you when you were alive then mess around with him again!" Ember said shocking Danny completely.

"Wow that is shocking as I always thought you hated me. Oh well you learn something new everyday." Danny said calmly.

"I never truly hated you, I just wanted you out of my way so I could dominate the world. I have to ask you a favor. Would you go out with me on a double date with Penelope and Bertrent? I sort of agreed to go with them only for Skulker to dump me afterwards." Ember asked shocking Danny one again.

'Wow I am being asked out on a date by one of my former enemies. Why not? I haven't been on date in a while, and you never know what will open up for you.' Danny thought to himself before he answered.

"Why not? It sounds like fun. Where will we be heading anyways?" Danny asked.

"To a swanky new restaurant in the ghost zone. I will meet you at your realm in 3 hours. Be ready by then, or you will get a supercharged musical fist in your face!" Ember threatened as she disappeared in a whirlwind of flames.

Danny then continued down the path towards Pandora's realm only to start sweating bullets after he realized what he had done.

'My name's Danny I screwed up, now my life is going to suck.' Danny thought as he flew toward his realm.

Stage out

So ends part three of Parting is such sweet sorrow. I am sorry I haven't updated this in the longest, but I had major writers block with this one, and only got an Idea for this recently. How will Danny's date go with Ember? Why was Danny sweating bullets? Find out in the next chapter of this fanfic. R and R people.


	4. Well wishing and a party crasher

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part four of parting is such sweet sorrow.

Danny's realm

"So not good. I can't believe I just agreed to a date with Ember. Not that she isn't attractive, but this could cause problems." Danny said to himself as Dani floated in.

"Hey cousin, what is wrong? You look like you lost your best friend." Dani said in a concerned tone.

"Nope I actually got a date with someone." Danny said in a down tone.

"How is that a bad thing? You have to be married before you are 18, and a date is the first step towards that." Dani said sincerely.

"I know but to be honest I never dated with a time limit before." Danny said honestly.

"I think it would be best not to mention that little fact to her. It might scare her off." Dani said only for Danny to frown.

"It my not be the best idea to hide it either. Honestly does count for something in a relationship last I checked." Danny said as he went to his computer.

When Danny looked at the computer he saw his sister, Sam, Tucker, and someone else he didn't know was on. So he logged in to update them.

(AN: Queen of the dark= Sam, Techno nerd= Tucker, Jazzy pants= Jazz, Starstorm= Star Fullghost= Danny

_Fullghost: Hey what up everyone?_

_Jazzy pants: Hey Danny how are things on the other side?_

_Starstorm: Danny can talk with us even though he is dead this is so cool!_

_Techno Nerd: That's right Star. Just because he is a full ghost, doesn't mean he can't talk to us as long as he has a computer. Oh by the way dude guess what I finally got a girlfriend!_

_"Fullghost: Good for you Tucker. but on another note I have a date as well. If things go well she might be the once I marry._

_"Queen of the dark: Ok who are you doing out with? Pandora? Kitty again?_

_Full ghost: No neither of those two. I don't know how it happened but I got asked out by Ember McLain. I am going on a double date with her and two of her friends._

_StarStorm: Ok if you are going to date and marry someone why not have it be someone on our side that you know likes you. Like one of my best friends or even Sam?_

_Fullghost: I was told by clockwork that the one I marry has to be a ghost not human._

_Jazzy Pants: I don't think your date with Ember will go well at all. Not to jinx you, but from what you told me and from what I have seen her best friend still has a crush on you._

_Fullghost: I know, and guess what? It is the same thing with Penelope over here for Tucker. Unless Penelope is your secret girlfriend._

_Starstorm: She better not be, or I am going to make him wish he was a ghost!_

_Techno Nerd: Dude don't even joke like that! My Star is very Jealous. Not to mention having to be miserable to keep my girlfriend looking good isn't my idea of fun._

_Queen of the dark: Danny as much as it pains me to type this, good luck with your date._

_Jazzy Pants :O_

_Techno Nerd: X_

_Starstorm: Shocking I say! Sam the girl who punched a locker when Danny went out with Paulina, the female who stalked Danny when he was going out on date with Valerie, is wishing Danny good luck on a date with a ghost?_

Phantom wife just logged on

_Phantom wife: Hey everyone. You are going out on a date with Ember Mclain? Not a good idea._

_Fullghost: I don't know it might be fun for all I know... I have to log off for now I have a visitor and they don't sound happy._

Fullghost has logged off

Danny leaves his computer and frowns at what he sees.

"Skulker what is your problem? I don't have time for you I have a date to prepare for.

"You had a date to prepare for. I won't let you ruin what I have with my girlfriend!" Skulker said only to get hit by Danny's ghostly wail.

'This is cool I can use this attack without being drained like before.' Danny thought as his attack tore Skulker's cyber armor into pieces.

"Skulker I just spoke with Ember before, and from what she told me you were the worst boyfriend ever! I don't know what you did to ruin your relationship with her, but that is your problem!" Danny said only to hear another person come into his realm.

"God damn it! Why does everyone feel they can just walk into my realm whenever the fuck they want?" Danny said not realizing he was swearing.

"Hey Danny, what you doing... Skulker what the heck are you doing here? Say the word and I will send him to my realm of banished men." Kitty hissed.

"If he wasn't messing with my girlfriend I wouldn't be here. Ember asked him out on a date while she is still dating me!" Skulker said with anger.

"Now I know you are lying. Danny wouldn't home wreak someone's relationship, and besides Ember told me she dump you anyways!" Kitty said about ready to banish Skulker for insulting her friend.

"Skulker is right about one thing. Ember did ask me out on a date and I did accept. However, Ember told me that she left Skulker as well." Danny said in a calm tone.

"Well if you are going to go on a date with my best friend, you need to make sure you look your best for her." Kitty said in a normal tone.

"Ok you aren't upset? I thought you would have been furious with him. You know for dating your best friend when he knew you had a crush on him." Skulker said in shock.

"I never told him myself, so even though I am upset I can't be mad at Danny. Since I know Ember almost as well as I know myself I will give you some tips before you go out on your date." Kitty said only for Dani to step in.

"No way! The last thing he needs is for you to set him up to fail so you can have a shot at him!" Dani said with hate.

"Ember is my best friend! I wouldn't stand in the way of her happiness! I am sure she would do the same thing for me." Kitty said sincerely.

"Dani you could do me a favor and take out this trash? I don't want him in my realm, but I have no time to get rid of him." Danny asked only for Ember to arrive early.

"Hey baby pop. I know I am early, but I wanted to see what your realm looked like just in case I... Ember what are you thinking dating the whelp?" Skulker asked shocking Ember as well as cutting her off.

"We aren't together anymore, so I can date who I want. Besides Baby pop here is actually knows how to treat a lady such as myself." Ember said for Skulker to get upset.

"Please you are doing like Kitty did when she was having problems with Johnny. You are using him to make me jealous. But guess what Ember? I don't care anymore! If you want the Whelp he is all yours. I will find someone who likes me for me!" Skulker said as he went into the armor of his suit and proceeded in taking out a small flying escape device only for Ember to stop him.

"Baby pop I am sorry, but I can't go through with it. Don't get me wrong I do find you attractive, but as Skulker said I was trying to make him jealous by dating you. I know we call a truce and everything, but I hope you don't hate me for this." Ember admitted as she grabbed Skulker and disappeared into a whirlwind of flames.

"Ok that was unexpected. But now I am back to square one and dateless. No matter I might as well go where I had originally intended to go." Danny said in a slightly depressed tone.

'Note to self kick Ember's ass when I see her next. No one does that to my cousin and get's away with it!' Dani thought to herself sourly.

Stage out

So ends part four of Parting is such sweet sorrow. Sorrow for not updating this sooner, but I have been busy with my other stories. I will try to make the next update sooner then this one. Who will Danny's first Date be with? Who will Danny get married to? Find out in the next chapter of this fanfic. R and R people.


End file.
